Five Night's at Freddy's S1 E1: The Night of Vincent
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Five Night's series begins when Janet and Jake first meet in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What they don't know is that they will be getting a surprise visit from the Man in Purple. Cover art made by "Janet"


The Night of Vincent

Regular POV:

The last thing Jake remembers was Foxy and the flashing of his camera. He wished he never took the bet. His face was on fire and his eyes were burning. He squinted as he walked to the bathroom. When he got there, he turned the faucet on in the sink and splashed his face with cold water. It felt like all the pain had finally left him. He looked at his hands. "Oh my god." he said under his breath. His hands were covered in blood. He looked up slowly looked up into the mirror. The sight was unbearable. His eyes were black and his would-be pupils were blood red. Tears of blood streamed down his face like a river. Jake ran out of the bathroom. He didn't know what to do. That's how it started. Now, Jake walked around the halls of the pizzeria like it was an endless tunnel. He is not the boy he used to be. He does not known who he really was anymore. He does not know anything besides the incident. He keeps walking down the hall until he came closer to the stage. He looks at all the animatronics. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie,and Foxy. He sighs walking by the animatronics. Soon someone pushes him to the floor from behind. It was a girl. She looked terrified like she has seen a ghost. And in her hand she clutches a knife. Jake looks up in horror to see the girl's face.

Janet's POV:

I look at the young man still terrified. I was scarred and had no idea what was going on. Somehow I fell asleep and woke up back in this nightmare of a pizzeria. Personally at first thought it was Vincent, the murderer of those innocent lives, but it was just…a kid. I look up at my hand that held the knife it was shaking. I had know idea what to do. I could not even speak. What if he is working for him? What if? What if? I take a deep breathe. I am probably just is probably just harmless. But I then look into his eyes. He's deep, dark, and scary eyes. I gasped ready to slam the knife down to end the terror I saw. But then again….he looks scared like me. I did not meant for this to happen. But..I can not trust anyone here. Not since the incident that occur here. My breathe becomes shaky. Then tears came rolling down my face. I could not take it anymore! I closed my eyes and I stabbed the knife into him. I was waiting for a scream and I wanted it to be done. I slowly opened my eyes. I dropped the knife and got off of him and slowly backing stood up slowly. I was about to run but I tripped on a stage cord that goes to the microphone for Freddy. I look up still terrified. He was still alive.

Jake's POV:

I closed my eyes and waited for the knife to end me. Well, this is it. This is the end of… I opened my eyes. The girl had the knife in her hand. She looked at me like I was stabbed. Wait. I was stabbed. I look down at my chest to see a hole the size that a knife would make. I didn't know what to say. I was stabbed and I felt nothing! I should be dead or wounded in a way. I stood up and look at her. "Ouch." Ugh. My voice was all like sand paper. It was rough and froggy like. She back up slowly and tripped on a stage cord. She looked up at me terrified. " Don't be afraid," She still sits there, looking up at me. "I don't want to hurt you.", By the look of her face she totally didn't believe a word I said."I..I..Don't understand..", she says with a fear in her voice. "Trust me I don't understand either. I want to know what happened to me. But I need to know the girl who tried to kill me first.", She looks around and sighs. " My name is...Janet. I...apologize for trying to kill you. I am just...paranoid..", she says with a pause in her voice. "Well Janet, My name is Jake. Jake Michael Schmidt. I work here. I'm a Janitor at this fine establishment. I'm also bleeding to death!" I tried to make her laugh and feel a little more comfortable but she didn't even crack a smile or exhale. " I..I am sorry about that giant stab mark...", she suddenly stops what she was saying and looks off towards the hallway. "Nah it's fine, what are you looking at anyway?" I turned around. "Oh no. What time is it?", I look down at my watch. " Damn, it's 12 am. There in free roaming mode."She looks a little confused yet nervous. " W..What do you mean by free roaming mode?", she says looking around frantically. "Don't worry, The robots can't harm you when they're in free roaming mode. You know, like a stretch you would take after sitting on a couch to long." She seems like she was starting to have a panic attack after I said that . " The robots are allowed to roam?!", she yells. "Yeah why not? Trust me they come in peace. They even walk during the day too. For the kids of course. The weird thing though is that the stare at employees." It was creepy. In fact they stared at me once. That was freaky.

Regular POV:

Janet gets a shiver down her spine. " So...they are like...living? Hehehe. Who knew? Wait...where...do they usually go?", she asks watching them starting to move. " "Anywhere. They appear in random places. They can appear near the bathrooms to." Jake answers. Janet looks down the hallway," So...they also...go in the...halls.", Janet says with a shiver. "Yeah, Janet don't worry nothing bad will happen. Come on. I'll show you." Jake tried to show her to Bonnie, but held back she did not want to go anywhere. She was stiff. Bonnie was heading down to the hallway close to supply closet. "What's wrong?",Jake said to Janet. Bonnie turned around and walked toward the two of them. "Oh here is Bonnie! He's my favorite! Hello Bonnie!", Bonnie grabbed Jake and walked toward the Parts and Service room. "Oh this is new." ,said Jake. Janet looked terrified. She takes a deep breathe, " Let go of him!", she yells getting in front of Bonnie's way. "Janet, Don't! That's not a good idea." Bonnie pushed Janet out of the way. Janet winces a little in pain. But she gets back up. " I see what you mean. But this is not ok. Do you see where he is dragging you off to?!", she says. "Just follow me!" Follow me. Those words echoed in her mind. She starts to shake. She just stands there. "JANET, HELP!", The animatronic walked to the parts and service room. The door closed with a loud thud. Janet looks up coming back to reality. She gasps. " Jake! I am coming!", she races into the hallway and swung open the parts and services door."Let go of him now!", she yells while she walks in slowly. Jake was laid down on the table and was about to be crammed in a suit. But the only suit they had was a golden one. She gasp. " Janet let them do it. Remember what happened with your knife?",Janet remembers the knife incident and that he will be fine. But then another memory distracts her from that point. The golden suit, Vincent, the kids, and the murder. All these thoughts were stuck in her head. She starts to breathe heavily she sits down on the floor. She tries gettting her thoughts back together. The robots stuff Jake in the suit. Janet was trying to keep her cool. She wanted to do something but she held back. She looks back at Jake who was stuffed in the golden suit. She couldn't get a hold of the fact that the murder that killed her was in that suit and Jake was in it! The golden suit stood up. The animatronics looked at Jake shocked and confused. "What?! How?!" said Freddy. "Surprise!" Jake happily replied. Freddy looked over at Foxy. "Where did you take the body?" " Uh,well…" Foxy said nervously. "Listen, after I saw the boy come in, I know it was trouble," said Bonnie, " Looks like Foxy took another bite.", Bonnie says. Both Jake and Janet were surprised. Janet was more shocked then before. She looks back up at Jake. A quick flashback of the Purple Guy, Vincent, creeps into her memory. She gasps for a moment then rubs her eyes to get his face out of her head. The Animatronics looked at her for a moment. " Who is she?", Freddy asked "That my big brown friend, is Janet. She tried to kill me, well, she did but… you know.", Jake answered . She smiles at them with a nervous yet guilty smile but waves at them nicely. " Hehehe. Yeah..that's me. Janet.", she says putting her hands down. " Do you know her?", Chica asked. "No, she just tried to kill me and then we became friends." "Arr, that be a very interesting' way to meet someone!" Foxy said. Jake climbed out of the suit. The hole in his chest disappeared. "Saaaay, didn't I have a wound there?", Jake questioned. Janet looked down at his chest. She was amazed, "I guess so. You did have something there.", she says still studying it like it was some sort of magic trick that had no solution. "Wait, let me try something. Hand me that knife." The knife still had the blood on it. Janet quickly gave it to him, "Here you go. But please don't try to hurt yourself.", she says nervous. After all these events, it keeps getting weirder as they go. "I can't make any promises!", Jake said as he examined the knife. He held it, smelled it, and then he holds out his wrist out. "Anyone like blood?" No one said a word. "Ok then.", Jake press down on the knife and his wrist exploded in blood. Janet stepped back a bit so blood does not get on her shirt. The animatronics wide eyed and shocked watch as Jake cut the knife deeper. Foxy looked like he was about to throw up, Bonnie almost fainted, and Chica, Freddy, and Janet all were wide eyed. "Well then. Sorry for the mess." Jake grabs the hand off of the Golden suit and slips it on his sliced hand. "Now we wait."

Janet's POV:

I look at Jake very surprised. What is going on here? But hey it could be worst but I wish that he didn't have to use the knife again. Oh well. But I...I don't understand why these bad memories came back to me. Maybe it was the suit. I looked back at the robot hand on him which was from the suit. " _Stop thinking about it,",_ My mind says to me as my thoughts went back to normal. I look back at the golden robotic hand. It looked a little rusty but for some reason kept it's gold shine to it. I began to look around the parts and service room. So many different parts. And also many full suits. Luckily that was the only golden suit there. Everything else is for the others. I wonder how they fit all this supplies in here. I look down at my legs that had the same scars when that horrible day happened. " _Hopefully today will get better.",_ my mind tells me. But I wasn't so sure. Jake was talking to the animatronics like he knew them for a while. They had conversations like what was life like or what does it feel to be human. "What does it feel like to be human?", Chica asked. "Well, I guess it feels good, but you shouldn't be asking me. I'm the dead guy here. Ask my friend, Janet, she's human.", Jake says to me pointing over towards me. I look a little shocked. But then tried to smile. As soon as I was about to speak my thoughts of being human got corrupted by again the horrible day. I stand there not saying a word. Then I took another breath and began to speak, " Well...being human is pretty much being you. But I am not sure how I can explain it. Hmm.. well for one thing...we're not immortal. We can feel pain. Sometimes it hurts, but we get better. We also can grow of age like get gray hair and sometimes have trouble walking soon. And also we die. And we never come back...", I stop for a moment somehow a tear rolled down my cheek. I started to feel sad. I do not know why. But I could not help started rolling down my cheeks like they would never stop. " I'm...sorry. I think I forgot to mention feelings are much more intense for us... if we had something bad happened in our lives." I sigh trying to wipe some of my tears. I look at everybody. They stood at me. They looked worried. Like they knew how I felt. Tears kept streaming down. But I kept wiping them away. "You've seen to have remembered something that happened.", Jake says looking me. I sigh again. I look at my legs and also my arms that still had the scars from that day. " Well...Y-Yes...I have.", I said stuttering a lot. I was starting to get nervous about telling him. But I have to.

Regular POV:

Janet begins to tell Jake about everything. " Well...I was at this place and well I was playing with a young kid. I am pretty sure she was a girl. I am not sure. But I am positive she was. We were playing until she told me something. She told me that there was a Golden Freddy figure that she was going to follow because he had a surprise. I thought it was pretend...but she wasn't kidding around. So..I followed that golden mascot with her. And I made a huge mistake. The mascot locked the door. He then took off his suit and…", She stop to take another deep breathe. She wipe some more tears that fell. I continued, " There was a man that pretty much was mostly purple. His name was...Vincent. the reason why I know is that I read his security badge. He was security here but he probably was a fake. I can not be sure though. Then...then everything went downhill from there. After a couple minutes I realized what he was going to do. I then rammed into him but..that did not take him down. he was much stronger than me and he pushed me back. I fell to the floor. Soon..he killed the kids. Then...it was my turn. I did not want to die! But...it was too late to do anything else. He then..stabbed me. I was considered dead. But I came back to life.I do not know why but somebody gave me a second chance to live. but it would then lead me to another trial. Trying to get out. I attempt once...But the pain was too unbearable and he got me back. The scars on me are how he got me back. I fell unconscious but then the next time I did I succeeded and made it out...but barely. Then again I wind up here and I still remember what happen to this day.", she says wipe another tear from her eyes. She sighs it was like a big weight lifted off her shoulders to tell everybody..including Jake. "My god. I'm sorry to hear this." But Jake smiled a very suspicious smile. "Do you know who the kids were?", Janet shook her head, " I only knew one of them. The one that I met that was my young friend. I can not remember her name. And also..why are you smiling? You are starting to freak me out a bit.", she says looking at Jake. "I knew the kids, there right here." Jake points to the Fazbears. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Janet looks at them confused but interested," But..how?", She says with curiosity. "You see, the story you told us was very hearting touching that it almost made me cry. But you just told me how they died. I'll tell you how they lived.", Janet was still a little confused on what he said but then nods, " Go ahead.", she says wiping the rest of her tears away. "When the kids were killed, they were stuffed in the suits. Every murder gonna hide the evidence correct?" Janet nods. " So this guy, Vincent, put them in the suits. These suits.", Janet shrugs, " I am not sure. I did not see him do it. But I knew he killed him. But, no offense, that does explains the smell of the suits. Again, no offense you guys.", she says with a nervous smile. Freddy looked at her with a stern look. "None taken." he says. "Do I seriously smell that bad?" Foxy says sniffing himself. "Anyways, they die but someone had to "give them life" know who that would be?", Janet looks at him confused, " Umm… actually I am not sure.", Janet says scratching her head. " But the thing or ghost told me it had a friend that looked like a puppet I think.",She says looking at Jake. "Not a puppet. The Puppet.", Janet nods, " Ohh...I got it. Wait who is The Puppet?", she asks. " A long time ago around when the kids were killed there was the Puppet. He lived in a box near a prize corner. Nobody really paid much attention. But he was the one gave the kids life again." Jake goes closer to Janet with great happiness and enthusiasm. "There alive Janet! They got another chance at life. There stronger and better than ever.", Janet gasps, " Then..that means.. my young friend that I met in the pizzeria is..here. She was killed.", Janet says. "But she is alive! She's right here!" Chica steps forward with a smile on her face. "Hey, Janet. Long time no see?", Janet smiles. Janet walks up to Chica. She hugs her, " Oh my gosh! I missed you so much! I am glad to see you here again!", she says hugging Chica.

Janet's POV:

I keep hugging Chica for the longest of time. For the first time in my life, I was feeling safe again. It was like all my fears disappeared from being heard of. I sigh in relief. " _It's gonna get better.",_ I told myself but then something had to ruin it. The door creaked open. I let go of Chica for a moment to look at who was standing in front of us. " It's I...how?..", is all I could say. I was staring straight at the eyes of my killer or mostly the killer of the kids. Vincent. Everything came back to me. I felt like I was going to faint but I something kept me on my feet. My heart was literally pounding out of my chest. Jake however was calm; he showed no fear or no feeling. Like he was faceless. A person with no expression. "So… This is the man who started it all.", Jake said. I nod starting to shake. He slowly entered the room. "Why purple? I forgot to ask you Janet." Vincent smiled that awful smile. I took a step back, "Jake! Not ..a good time.", I whisper out loud to him. I could not believe how Jake is not in panic. I was about to run out the room. But I was stuck in that same spot like my feet were glued to the floor. I mean...what is he doing here? Was he looking for me? No...that can not be right. " Well, I'm surprised to see all of you here. Especially…", He looks in my direction. " ...you two." ,Jake raises an eyebrow. His eyes were back to normal. He had brown eyes. "Why so concreted about me and Janet? Did you come to finish the job?",Jake said. I gathered up my confidence, " What are you doing here and why?", Even though I was terrified. "Well, Jake is correct. I'm here to finish the job and it doesn't involve just you two." He stared at the animatronics. A shiver went down my spine to hear that. I did not know what to do. He pulled out in knife. "First let me deal with the two of you first.",He said with a sinister chuckle. I started to freak out. I backed up into to the corner of the room. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you. He's gonna have to go through me first.", Vincent slashed at his throat. A spill of blood splattered to the wall to my left. I covered my eyes. I could not bear to see him get hurt even though he is immortal. Jake looked over at us. He looked at me and smiled. He winked. Than he fell to the floor. Vincent smiled. " Hahaha! Now it's your turn." He said as he pointed the knife at me. I winced. " Don't touch me!", I yelled. Tears started running down my face. It was so overwhelming to me. But I realized Jake winked at me..he is fine. But why is he playing dead? I wiped my tears away. Then I started to act brave. He had a plan, even though I had no idea what it was, but I know it was a good plan. Hopefully. " You know what? I actually..do not care anymore..you win. Do your worst..", I said with a sigh. But really I was just faking. Well..for the most part.

Jake's POV:

Gah! That… that… didn't hurt? Wow. That was a close one. I took both hands and covered my gaping wound in my throat. I was fine. Well, not in your standards but in mine. I looked back at Janet and the others who were frozen in fear at the site of Vincent and I. I winked at Janet. I think she noticed. I hope, cause I have a plan. As Vincent moved toward Janet, he had a short conversation with them. " Well it's been nice knowing you all ,but you can't do anything about me killing you. It is just what I have to do.", he says with a laugh. " And it all starts with you Janet. I can not believe you are still alive from last time. Oh well.. why don't we end it together shall we?!", His voice says getting louder. Janet closed her eyes. Vincent chuckles again the knife comes down getting closer and closer to Janet. I stood up. I let go of my two bloodied hands. I ran as fast as I could. I jumped up and my fist smashed into the back of Vincent's head. The impact should have broke my hand. He dropped the knife and turned around. His hand on the back of his head. " Gah! Ah you little!", He snaps as he rubs the back of his head. Vincent grabs his knife again. " Well then...I guess you don't go down to easily? I can manage.", Vincent formed his free hand into a fist. Janet ran over to the animatronics and stood with them in terror. Vincent came and swung at me. He hit me in the face then at my stomach. No pain. He kept swing at me each hitting me but I just didn't flinch. "No pain, No game.", I kicked his knee and than I elbowed his chest. My funny bone must be tingling right now. Vincent grabbed his chest and the knife from his hand dropped to the ground again. He took a deep breath and stood up. He was outraged," Are you kidding me?! Why are you not going down?! How can you not feel that?", he yelled swinging at me again. " Ding Ding! Yep. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?", I said as I sticked my tongue out. He came up and sliced it. "No not exactly. How about you? Anyways..you shouldn't stick a tongue at a killer. Not as smart as you thought you were. Huh?", He says smiling evilly. He grinned. "Evaeva hrad a distraction ?" I say, "What?" I put my tongue back in my mouth. I tried the best I can to speak normally. "Ever heard about a distraction?" He turned around. Everyone but Janet ran and hid. " What?! No! Oh whatever! I will find those animatronics later", Vincent says still a little annoyed. He looked at the counter. There was an axe. Ok ok you maybe wondering, HOW IN GODS NAME DID AN AXE GET IN A FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZERIA?! Well my dad said that he needed it for "emergency reasons". Yeah. Nice job, dad, you doomed us all. " Well...how about you try to survive this?", Vincent says with a chuckle. He quickly grabbed the axe. I started to get worried. What will happen to me with no head or body. Or worse. What about Janet and the Fazbears? I ran to Janet. "Janet, you need to go. Now is your chance.", Janet nods she ran and pen the door running out. She looked back. "Janet just go! Run and hi-" I couldn't speak. My body fell and it came down with no head attached. That was mine. I blinked and breathed. 'Wow this is soooo weird.' " Ha not so immortal now huh? Well..hmm?," He looked at the the golden suit. "The Golden Freddy heals you right?" As soon as Vincent said that he gets an awful idea I can tell by his smile. He puts on the suit. Oh no. "Well Jake I guess I will be going now. And you won't be able to stop me!", He laughs as he walks out of the room. Janet. Freddy. Bonnie. Chica. Foxy. There in danger.

Freddy's POV:

Jake's plan is working! As Vincent and Jake duke it out, I ran out the door and ran toward the kitchen to hide. Everybody else scattered to hide elsewhere. I knew where Foxy was going; it was not that surprising. The kitchen was dark. Perfect. I hide in the corner. I was panicking. My heart was racing. 'Oh please let me live. I don't want to die again!' I closed my eyes and cried softly. Suddenly, the door creaked opened. A shiver ran down my metal spine. I look over my shoulder, it was Golden Freddy! "J-J-Jake?" "Follow me." He walked out of the room. There was something strange about him. He didn't sound like Jake. But then again, his throat was sliced so his voice may be different. I stood up slowly then I followed Jake. Vincent could be anywhere, but I know Jake is going to kick his human butt. He headed toward the bathrooms. "Jake, why did you take me here?" But he was nowhere insight. I was getting scared. I looked behind me. "You're not Jake." "You're right, it's me." He ran at me and swung his axe at me. Everything went black.

Bonnie's POV:

I ran down the hallway towards the stage. "Bonnie, wait!", I heard a voice yell to me. Is that Jake? I look over. A golden freddy figure stood before me. " J..Jake? Is that really you?", I was being a bit cautious because you never know that could be that _guy._ The figure nods his head yes. He holds out one of his hands to me," Come here Bonnie, just follow me.", Jake said. His voice seemed off. Maybe it was because of the tongue issue. " Uhh..I guess..", I said a bit hesitant. I was not sure if it was him or not but I figured it was. I just decided it had to be him. We walk down the hallway. " So..Jake are you ok? We're you hurt?", He nods, " I'm not hurt that bad. I will get better...soon.", Jake says with a pause. Soon? Ok, then. He leads me towards the bathrooms. " Why are we here? Wait..this is not right...GET AWAY FROM-", Before I finished my full sentence my life ended. A axe was in my chest. I looked up. He reveal himself. " Good job on finding who I am. And your correct too. Much faster than the others. Anyways see ya!", he says with a laugh. I fell to the ground and everything faded away.

Chica's POV:

I stayed in my hiding spot. I hid behind the stage close to Pirate's Cove. I really hope Jake and Janet are alright. Oh well. I hear footsteps come towards my hiding place. " Please be you Jake..", I said out loud as the figure's shadow hovered over me. It was a person, hopefully Jake, in the golden freddy suit. It had to be Jake. I stood up. " Chica, It's Jake. Come with me.", he said with a lower voice than usual. " Jake? You sound weird? Are you alright?", I questioned him. " I never been better..", He answered back with a calm voice. Maybe he is just tired from fighting that guy. I followed down the hallway towards the bathroom stalls. I was confused. " Aren't we going back to the Parts and Service room?", I asked. When I finished my sentence I heard a sinister cackle. " You are so gullible…", I heard him say. I got mad. " HEY! Why did you...call... me…",I stopped. He took off his mask. It was him. He smiled at me and took out an axe. " You should have known.", I was about to scream but it was too late. Everything faded. He got me.

Foxy's POV:

Hehehe. That landlover would never find ol' Foxy! Me Pirate's Cove is the safest place in all the seven seas! Ok,fine I'll stop with the pirate talk. I do this when I act for the kids. What? You don't think I talk like this all the time? I peak my head out of my cove, the coast was clear. "Hey Foxy, over here." I turn my head. He was inside my cove. "Jake? How did you get in?" "You let me in and told me that you were hiding from him." "Oh. I remember that." I said seriously. "Foxy, I know a safer place. Follow me." He walked out of pirate's cove. I followed him and sang follow the leader. "Following the leader the leader the leader! Following the leader where he may go!" We ended up in the bathroom. In the corner, there was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. All of them were in broken pieces. "Guys! I'm glad your still alive!" "No, you stupid fox. There dead!" I looked at him. Than at the pieces. "Really? Are you sure-" He takes off the mask. "Saaaay, didn't I see you before?" "Did you think that was Jake? No, it's me!" "Who?" He swung an Axe at me and I fell. Everything faded to black.

Janet's POV:

I ran from place to place trying to find a hiding spot. " _Please don't find me, Please don't find me, please don't find me..",_ I constantly repeated in my head.I looked around the dining room. It was so quiet. I wonder where the other animatronics hid. But most of all...is Jake ok? That thought kept buzzing in my mind. Without a moment too soon the door slowly creaked open. I started to panic. A figure walked into the room. " _Please be Jake! Please be Jake!",_ I yelled in my head. I did not want _him_ to win. The figure then stood before me. He was wearing a Golden Freddy suit. It had to be Jake. I took a deep breath and stood up. " Hello, Janet. Are you ok?", He said. Jake's voice sounded..strange. But he seemed like he cared. Maybe his voice is different sounding in the suit. " I'm alright. But you know..you got me so worried!", I yelled. I could not help but burst out all my worried feelings towards him. " Sorry about yelling. Are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?", I asked him. he answered, " Not that bad. The Fazbears are safe and Vincent left. It's all over now.", I look up at him. I sighed. I gave him a hug squeezing him tightly. I did not know what to do to repay him so..that is what came to mind. I look up at him, " So how long do you have to stay in that suit?", I asked giving him a small grin. " To heal all the wounds and all the boo-boos.", I giggle as he said boo-boos. I could not help but chuckle. I was starting to lightened up towards him. Until things went..horribly the other way. "Oh Janet, I wonder how dumb do you think you are to fall for all of this.", I was then felt a wave of nervousness and anger, " Wait..what? No...you can't be…", I said becoming terrified of who I am actually hugging. "It's me, Janet. It was always been me!", started to freak. I tried pushing his hands away trying to get out of hugging him. He laughs, " And now with your friend Jake gone and the robots destroyed. All I have to do is end you and my work will be completed!", He yelled. I could not escape." Let go of me!", I screamed. " There is no help for you now. Say your last goodbyes.", he said with a sickening grin. " Not..in a million years I will say my last goodbyes. You are not going to end my life! Not again ", I said not giving up on someone to come in and helping me. His smile turned to an angry frown. He did not look happy. "Janet, I'm here and I'm not alone!" It was Jake. And he had so friends. Some ghostly friends., I looked up. Vincent did as well.

Jake's POV:

You know in my life, I never dreamed of seeing my own butt. But now since my head is no longer on my neck, my butt is the only thing I can see. "Pst! PSSSST! Over here!." My body turned around. It seems to have a mind of it's own. "Can you please be a good body and pick up my head?" The body went on his hands and knees and started to find me. It looked totally ridiculous. He stood up and kicked my head. "NO YOU IDIOT! DON'T KICK ME!" He did it again and again. He kicked me into the bathroom. "Why. Why must this happen to-" In the corner, Freddy and the others were scrapped. "Oh no, what happened to them?" My body went over and picked up Freddy's head. "That's not it." He picked up Bonnie's. "Still not it." He did it with the other two. "You disappoint me." Suddenly, the suits started to glow. Out came ghosts. They're ghosts. My body got scared and ran away. He tripped on my head. He then picked me up and placed me on his head. My head almost fell off but my body caught me. "Hello, my name is Jake what is yours?" They didn't speak. They all were crying. I felt bad for them. They have no finally resting place for them. But they seem to want revenge. I heard a cry for help. "Janet! She's in trouble!" The ghost followed me as we walked toward the parts and service room. The door swung open. "Janet, I'm here and I'm not alone!"

Regular POV:

Vincent looked into the black and red eyes of Jake. The kids that he had killed many years ago have came back for revenge. "No. NO. STAY BACK!", He shouted. He let go of Janet and started to back away. He took off the suit and threw some of the pieces at the ghost. Each one missed the kids. The parts fell on the floor with a loud clank. Jake was in pain. His head throbbed as Golden Freddy's head hit the floor. He picked it up and placed his decapitated head back on his neck. He than put Goldie's head on to heal. The ghost kids cornered him but he escaped by entering the door to the basement. The kids followed. Jake went over to Janet who was on the floor. "Janet, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Janet did say anything. See was to shocked to speak. "I'm fine.", She said gathering up courage to speak. There was a scream coming from downstairs. Jake and Janet ran down to see Vincent being chased around by one of the ghost kids. In the corner there was a suit, an old suit that was worn and torn so badly that you can see the metal parts. Janet looked at the suit in wonder like she seen the suit before. Vincent ran over to the suit and climbed inside it. He laughed and laughed. "Can't catch me now can you?" He laughed. Suddenly, the metal clamps around his face and neck area started to pop off. The body soon after. The suit snapped shut and Vincent was being strangled by the suit. He screamed in pain and agony as the clamps closed in on his skin. Blood squirted out uncontrollably. He collapsed to the floor, jolted for a couple and seconds and stopped moving. Vincent was dead. Janet walked towards to the animatronic with the dead murderer inside. " He's..he's dead.", She says very quietly. Tears instantly flowed from her eyes. She was free of him. She then kneeled down on her knees and she stared at the machine. " He is finally gone…", She says in a whisper. The ghost dematerialized. Jake and Janet and the bloody suit were the only ones in the room. Janet still has tears going down her face. She looks up at Jake. She gives him a smile, even though she was crying, " Thank you.", She answers to him. "For what? I did nothing. The kids got what they wanted.", Janet keeps looking up at him she gives him a chuckle. Tears still flowed down her cheeks. " You know...I can't stop crying.", She laughs happily after this response. "I know how it must feel. I wish I can cry but… I can't.", Jake says. Janet smiles still at him. "Why not?" "I don't know." Janet was surprised yet intrigued. " Interesting.", she says quietly. Soon a somewhat ghostly chill went down their spines. Janet stands up and looks to where it is coming from. Jake does the same. Janet looks amazement but yet she was confused. Jake raises an eyebrow. Standing before them, was a something that looks like a puppet. The Puppet. "Hello Jake, hello Janet.", the figure said.

Janet's POV:

I stand before the ghost type animatronic in front of me. It had a white mask with red painted cheeks. Continuing on it had what looked to be purple painted tears streaming down the animatronic's face. It begins to speak, " I know you all must be wondering who I am and why I'm here. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is the Marionette.", Marionette? That sounded familiar. Wait..that's right Jake told me about this animatronic. So this is the animatronic who did it all. Wow. "Nice to meet you.", I said in a happy tone even those tears still went down my cheeks. I wiped them away again. This time they stopped. " It's an honor to meet you, what brings you here?", Jake asks. He looks at the bloody mess on the floor. "I'm here to see him." he said pointing to Vincent. "Well, if you wanted to talk to him, it's too late." "I meant to see if he's dead.", The Marionette answers in a calm tone. " Well...he's dead so he will not be causing anymore trouble again.", I said to the puppet. The Marionette looks at me, " Well, I wouldn't say that." My face went pale when he said that. " So...he..he..", Those were the only words I could say. "Now I didn't say he would come back, all though he might. But it is highly unlikely." Jake looked annoyed. "You listen here, pinocchio, I didn't come all this way to learn that Vincent is not dead. So give me a straight answer!", I was surprised by Jake's response. " So...Marionette...", I say calmly, " Is he dead?". The puppet didn't say anything. "HEY! THE LADY ASKED YOU A QUESTION!", Jake shouted. " Jake will you stop YELLING! ", I said looking Jake straight into his dark soulless eyes. Jake looked at me, Angrily. "How would react if your head was cut off and someone used it to impersonate you?" , My temper grew, " I don't know?! I would be DEAD! You hear? DEAD!", I yelled. The word dead echoed around the empty basement. "Guys, Please! I had enough of you two." The puppet snapped. " Think about Vincent this way, Jake when you died you came back right?"

"Yea?"

" Janet, when he was with you and the kids, did you and the kid's come back?"

"Are you saying he will come back?!" I said."I'm trying to say that he will but it will be along time from now.", My legs started to shake. Him? Coming back? " Do you know by any chance..when exactly?", I asked. The puppet shook his head. "I'm not so sure, but the good thing is if he comes back, he will be weak. It will be easier to get him.", Jake looked a little relaxed " Finally some answers.", I sigh. " So it's just going to be me and Jake against him?", I had so many questions for the Puppet but this one was the more important than all of them. " Well, you do have the Fazbears too. Oh and speaking of which, the Fazbears are ok. I fixed them." Jake smiled, " Good. So what do we do when he does come back?" " Use your heads. Plan ahead.", the puppet replied. Those words echoed in my mind. " So for planning ahead, if anything happens we have to tell each other right away. No keeping secrets.", I said first hand. " I agree, we shouldn't keep secrets anymore. I'll go first." , Jake said. " I once dressed up as a fairy princess and called myself Jaksina the magic fairy." I laughed. " Ok. But I didn't mean like that. Like important secrets.", I say back to him smiling. " For example if...you know who comes back, we need to tell me for our own safety.", I say looking at the bloody suit. " So..yeah...Jake? Do you have anything you want to add?", I say politely like I was a teacher asking a student. Jake shook his head. "I don't but I'm heading up stairs. It's 6am.", I nod. ' Ok. I guess I will meet you up there..Anyways..I guess it was nice to see you puppet.", I say looking back him. I smile brightly like nothing happened.

The Fazbears will return in:

Five Fears at Freddy's

(Our late Halloween special)

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading our first episode of our FNAF series! FNAF stories will be published on Sundays. WE DO NOT OWN FNAF(If only…)! If you have any questions feel free to ask. We are looking forward to your feedback:)


End file.
